


When an Eel Loves a Goldfish

by silentstardust



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Floyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Boys Kissing, Gamma - made up additional ABO gender, I can’t believe I just wrote a story about an eel boy and an angry tomato, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Minor Ace/Deuce Relationship, Minor Trey/Jade relationship, Omega Riddle, Omegaverse, Underage Sex, kabedon, more plot than smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentstardust/pseuds/silentstardust
Summary: In the magical world there exists three distinct genders: Alpha, Omega, and Beta. Most students at NRC have heard of these three but what most of the school doesn’t know is that they also have Floyd, a rare gamma, that can choose which gender he wants to be when he’s found his destined partner. And he decided his Goldfishie is that match. Tormenting Riddle is the only way he knows how to get the red head to notice him but does Riddle have any feelings for Floyd?**Update March 11 - This story is temporarily on hiatus but will be picked up again beginning of April. I never drop a story completely.**
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Deuce Spade, Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 20
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks off where my other story “Remedial Lessons” ends. But it’s not needed to read both to read this fic.

“As I was saying before break...” the teacher resumed his lesson. “The magical world is divided into three classes, alphas, omegas, and betas. But there is a fourth gender that is lesser known and very rare. Only those born in the Coral Sea can be born this gender and even then it’s uncommon.”

Yuu quickly took down notes. He studied the whole time the rest of the students were on vacation but he never read about this forth gender. It was even rare among his classmates so he wondered if there was even anyone in the whole school that might be this other gender. 

The teacher continued with the lesson. “This other gender are called Gammas. A Gamma does not become an Alpha or Omega until they decide to. They are basically just like a beta but more like a dormant Alpha or Omega. Once they find their destined partner they then change. To put it into a better perspective if their partner is an omega they bite their neck and become an Alpha. If their partner is an Alpha and get bit they become an omega.” 

Most of the class was as interested as Yuu. Unless they were from the Coral Sea they might not have ever heard of it. There was some commotion as some of the students gossiped wondering who in the school could be a Gamma. 

As the class wrapped up Yuu turned to his classmate Deuce. “Do you know of any Gammas at this school?” 

But before he could respond their other classmate Ace grabbed the blunet’s arm. “C’mon.” He then whispered something in the other’s ear that made him blush. 

“Um...sorry no.” Deuce responded to him. “Uh see you later.” Was all he said before he was dragged off by the other male. 

Yuu walked out with Grim as he held his books tight. “I wonder what’s up with them?” He mumbled a bit. 

“Don’t worry about those two. I’m starving. Let’s get some dinner.” The catlike monster said to him. If Grim wasn’t thinking about magic he was usually thinking about his stomach. 

As they walked, one of the most well known second years went past them, Riddle Rosehearts, his face as red as his hair. But he wasn’t blushing, he was enraged. 

“Goldfishie! Come back!” Yelled the familiar voice of Floyd Leech, another infamous second year, but for many different reasons than the much smaller male, who darted away. 

Grim and Yuu watched as the two ran past them. Riddle snuck quickly into the library expecting the eel boy not to notice, but the teal haired guy quickly followed behind. “Never a dull moment with those two.” The cat like monster snickered as they turned the opposite corner towards the dining hall. 

***

The red head wandered practically looking over his shoulder around the rows of books. The smell of old paper calmed him down as he breathed it in. His complexion turned to normal once again now that he was certain that he slipped away from Floyd. As he happened to find himself in the pets section he recalled there was a book on hedgehogs he was meaning to read. Riddle reached for the book but it was just out of his grasp. 

“Hiya Goldfishie. Come here often?” 

Riddle looked to his left to see the towering figure of the student he least wanted to see, Floyd. The guy was leaning against the bookshelf looking down at him with a toothy grin. “It is a library.” He scoffed and went back to reaching for his book that he still couldn’t reach. 

With ease the taller male picked it from the shelf and read it still holding it up. “Caring for Hedgehogs” he read the title out loud. “Is this the book you wanted, Goldfishie?”

“Yes!” The shorter male attempted to jump again and again to get the book out of the taller male’s grasp but he kept holding it higher chuckling. “Why are you always bothering me?!” Riddle asked as he continued to jump to retrieve it. 

The teal haired guy smiled. “Isn’t it obvious? Because I like you.” 

The red head turned a bright shade of crimson. It’s not that he wasn’t flattered but he knew he hadn’t meant it the way he took it. Floyd probably liked him like a puppy he wanted to tease. Or in his case maybe like a goldfish in a bowl. “Stop messing around.” He added and when he jumped this time he slammed into the other who slipped on the recently waxed floor and fell pulling Riddle with him. 

The teal haired slammed to the floor hugging onto the smaller male, the book flew behind him. When Riddle came to he felt the arms wrapped around him and saw the male below him out cold. “Floyd! Floyd! Floyd!” He yelled his name repeatedly and frantically. 

Floyd started to groan as his eyelids slowly opened and saw an extremely worried red head on top of him. He smiled seeing how worried he was for him. “Did it hurt?” His voice was soft. 

“Huh?” 

“When you fell from Heaven, Angel-fin Goldfishie.” Floyd smiled and pulled Riddle closer to him quickly and planted a kiss on his lips. The taller male closed his eyes kissing him intently. But Riddle was completely thrown off guard. His blue-grey eyes looked larger than normal as he was completely shocked. He pushed himself off and quickly wiped his mouth as he blushed. 

“You must have knocked something loose!” He quickly got off of him stumbling and grabbed the book from the floor and ran away as quickly as he could. 

The teal haired sat up and felt the back of his head. “That’s going to leave a bump.” He groaned a little feeling the pain on the back of his head. Then he licked his lips. “He tasted like strawberry.” He grinned. 

***

Riddle ran back to the Heartslabyul dorm clutching his book close. He didn’t want anyone to see his face. He just wanted to get back to his room, shut the door, and forget this day even happened. So much so that when he went through the common room and saw the two first years, Ace and Deuce making out on the couch, he didn’t even have the energy to reprimand. He went into his room and locked the door behind him. Riddle placed the book on his desk and walked over to his bed and immediately face planted. 

He tried not to think about it. The incident, the kiss, he wondered why it was so soft. Not at all salty like he imagined. He ran his finger on his lips, they still felt tingly. Riddle turned redder when he realized what he had done. “No, no, no.” He rubbed his face in his sheets. He couldn’t think of that idiot. He didn’t want to. He didn’t like Floyd, not at all. Not like that. But then why had he even thought his lips would be salty? Why had that even been on his mind. He groaned loudly into his sheets and then rolled over onto his back looking up. “What am I going to do?” 

***

Floyd went back to his dorm and headed to the common room. It was dimly lit by the aquarium on the wall. Students were at the various tables talking and studying. The couch closest to the wall sat his twin brother Jade. The only difference between them besides personality was that their heterochromia was reversed and Jade parted his black hair wisp on his left side, opposed to his brother who parted it on the right. Floyd sat down and crossed his leg, his ankle on his thigh. He put his arms on the back of the couch and looked at his brother with a satisfied smile. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Jade asked looking up from his book about mushrooms. 

His brother smiled even more with a toothy grin. “Oh you know. Nothing much. I just kissed Goldfish.” He said simply as if this happened every day. 

“You what?” He closed his book promptly. “You kissed Riddle? He was conscious of this right.” 

Floyd laughed and uncrossed his legs and sat more normal. “Yup. And it was better than I ever expected.” 

Jade sighed and looked at his brother closely. “I know you’re enjoying teasing him. But do you really want to be with him? Do you think he really wants to be with you? Because were Gammas. You only have one shot to get this right and you’ll be an alpha forever.” 

It was a well known fact throughout the school that Riddle was an omega. He was the first omega to ever be a dorm head in Heartslabyul. But no one knew in the school that the Leech twins were Gammas. Most people assumed they were betas. Not a single student had any idea there was a single Gamma in this school let alone two. 

Floyd nodded, he had thought this through. Yes he did tease the red head a lot. But he didn’t lie earlier. He did it because he liked him. Because getting his little goldfishie flustered only fueled him more. “I want to be with him. And I won’t take no for an answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was something I planned to write but originally Floyd was just going to be a regular Alpha. Then a friend told me that some eels can change gender. I thought that would be a great storyline so I did some research and decided on gamma from the greek alphabet sounded the most fitting. Don’t worry there’s more ahead. More angst and fluff to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Riddle ran quickly to the main campus along with other students the next morning. The sky had turned grey early on and it looked like it was going to pour any moment. He was just a few minutes to the door when it started to sprinkle. His hands were full and had it not been for his childhood friend, Trey who came up behind him and opened the door, with his much larger arm, the red head might have gotten wet. 

“Morning.” The green haired smiled as they both walked in. 

Riddle looked up at the taller male. He wasn’t quite as tall as Floyd but he’d been used to looking up at his friend for a while now. “Morning. I would say good but with this weather I can’t.” 

Trey chuckled a little bit. “You can be really funny at times.” 

“Whatever.” The red head looked forward and started to walk down the hall with his friend. They walked in relative silence and stopped when they got to Trey’s classroom first. Riddle waved him off and headed down the hallway himself towards his first class of the day. He stopped for a moment and looked out the window, seeing the dark sky was now pouring rain and how it has now trapped him in the building. 

As he stood there for that brief moment he felt a drip on his head. The school was old so it would certainly be possible for rain water to make its way in somewhere. But then he felt another drip on a completely different part of his head and looked up. 

“Good morning Goldfishie.” Said the man looking down at him and the source of the dripping water. Floyd was soaked and dripping water all over him. 

Riddle quickly backed away and saw that the eel was drenched from head to toe. He left off his coat and vest so his shirt and pants were damp. The white shirt clinged to the guys skin showing every inch of his muscles and he caught his eyes lingering a bit too long. 

“How is it a good morning?” He quickly turned away to hide the fact that his face had flushed from seeing him. “It’s pouring rain.” 

Floyd got closer to him standing behind him. “Well we aquatic creatures love the water. So how could it not?” 

“Whatever.” The read head started to walk away from him a little quicker than normal. 

“Come back! Goldfishie!” The teal haired yelled and went after him. But this time he caught up and grabbed Riddle’s wrist. “Something is different today. Was it our kiss?” He grinned. 

The smaller male squirmed trying to release himself from his grasp. “Let me go.” He continued to squirm but was now facing him. 

Floyd grabbed his other wrist which made Riddle drop his books as he pushed him against the stone wall. “Oof.” He made a sound as his back got pushed into it. “Leave me alone!” His face was red and angered but still averted the other male’s gaze. 

The eel looked down at him and licked his lips. “I can’t do that. I already know how you taste and I want more.” 

“Don’t be preposterous!” Riddle finally looked at him, his face as crimson as his hair. “You’re a beta! I’m an omega! Find someone else!” 

The conversation just made him smirk a little bit more. “Oh ho ho. Is that the only reason?” Floyd leaned in close to the smaller male’s ear. His hot breath tingling his skin, as it was felt on his neck. His voice now deeper than Riddle had ever heard before. Floyd’s normal cheerful sounding voice was gone and replaced by this lustful tone. “I’d become an Alpha for you.” 

He was completely confused. Become an alpha? How could a beta even do that. And then it hit him and he looked at the other male who was now facing him completely shocked. “Yur...you’re a gamma?!” 

Floyd released his grip on him and scratched the back of his neck going back to his cheerful demeanor. “Yup me and Jade are. Bet you’re surprised. Right goldfishie?” 

Riddle only nodded slowly. He really was. He remembered the lesson but with gammas being so rare and no one ever coming out as one, he had no idea there were any in this school. Let alone two. He picked up his books. “It doesn’t change anything.” 

The eel’s smile quickly changed to that of a frown. He thought that was the only issue that was holding the smaller male back. 

“You shouldn’t like me. Don’t become an alpha for me.” The red head couldn’t remember the process from his class but he wouldn’t let Floyd become an alpha just to be with him. He wasn’t worth it. He would just regret it. Riddle ran away down the hall. He thought the other male would follow after him but he was left alone. 

The red head quickly snuck into a bathroom and into a stall. He put down the seat and sat on the top. He couldn’t go to class until his complexion went back to normal. So many thoughts were racing in his head. Floyd was a gamma. He said he would become an alpha for him. Why did he stare at his chest? That last part actually hit him harder. He dropped his books which made a loud thud and echoed through the vacant bathroom. Riddle covered his eyes. He couldn’t believe himself for doing that. What was wrong with him? Was he really lusting after this annoying eel? He stayed in the bathroom just sitting there, contemplating his thoughts. 

***

Thump, thump, thump, the sound of a basketball hitting the waxed floor resonated in the gym. Floyd had changed into his gym clothes and was first on the basketball team to arrive after class. He threw the ball which instead of going into the net bounced off the rim and rolled away. 

“Nice shot.” Ace said sarcastically as he picked up the ball behind him and tossed it over. 

Floyd caught it from him. Normally he’d have a good come back, but his thoughts just weren’t there. 

“What? Nothing?” The red head chuckled at the lack of remark from his teammate. “Ok something is wrong. What is it? Actually no, let me guess. Does it have anything to do with a certain angry little dorm head of mine?” 

The eel threw the ball which rolled around the hoop and and flew out. “Is it that obvious?” 

Ace ran over to get it dribbling the ball back over to where they stood. “I never see you troubled unless Riddle is involved.” 

“You’re dating that mackerel aren’t you?” 

The other male nodded. “It was weird at first, being with a dorm-mate. But now I couldn’t be with anyone else.” He smiled thinking about his lover. 

The teal haired stole the ball from him while Ace was day dreaming. “Snooze you loose.” He chuckled and threw the ball perfectly into the net. He ran over getting it and walked back. “So. You going to form a pair?” 

The red head nodded. “We talked about it. We’re planning on it when we both graduate but I’d do it now if he asked.” 

Floyd still wasn’t sure what he was going to do himself. If he bit Riddle they’d be a pair. But it was the only way for him to become an Alpha. And he was confused by the goldfish’s actions and words. He blushed around him but told him he didn’t want him. It was all so confusing. How did he really feel? Was his words truthful? He was going to have to step up his game if he was going to catch this goldfish in his net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddle is like a disaster gay. He’s like I’m looking respectfully at Floyd’s six pack. I mean I don’t thirst for an eel boy but probably same XD 
> 
> Ace and Deuce just make me think of that roommates meme every time I write them.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sky was still drizzly most after school clubs were cancelled. There was no way the horseback riding club would have practice today, so after classes were over Riddle headed back to the dorms. Upon entering he saw the familiar figure of the first year, Deuce sitting on the couch studying. It was a well known fact now amongst the Heartslabyul dorm that the blunet had pretended to be a beta upon entering the school but now that he was dating Ace was revealed to be an omega all along. 

Riddle sat down next to him on the couch with a sigh, which didn’t disrupt the first year next to him at all and continued to study. It wasn’t until the red head purposely sighed louder that he became conscious of him. 

“Should I leave?” Deuce asked looking at the dorm head and already collecting his things. Surely he must have broken a rule that he wasn’t sure of, the guy concluded. 

The red head shook his head. “No. Actually...” he nibbled on his lip a bit. “Can I ask you a question?” 

He was extremely worried that he did something wrong. “Please don’t kick me out of the dorm! Whatever I did I’m sorry!” The blunet looked at him frantically. 

Riddle’s face got redder as he felt slightly annoyed and his upper lip quivered. “I’m not kicking you out! It’s my problem!” 

“Oh?” Deuce quieted down. He put his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry. You can continue.” 

The smaller male sighed. “It’s about being an omega. We’re you, scared the first time you did it with an Alpha? We’re you worried that you weren’t going to be good enough for them?” 

The blunet nodded. “Yeah well um... please don’t use this against me but um Ace was... my first Alpha and...” 

Riddle stopped him. “I had no doubt you two have been fucking in the dorms. As long as I don’t hear it I’ll overlook it.” 

Deuce sighed holding his chest, a weight had been lifted off of him. He was glad the dorm head wasn’t going to fault him for his indiscretions. “Ace had a girlfriend before me, a beta. He told me about her and I was worried I wasn’t going to be enough for him. But he says he loves me and wants to be a pair if I want it. I guess if your Alpha respects you and it’s about love then it’s perfect.” 

“I see.” The red head looked down contemplating everything. Floyd did tell him he liked him. But did he want to only be with someone that just “liked” him. 

“Have you found an Alpha?” The first year asked him with a smile.

Riddle got red with embarrassment when his first thought still went back to that eel. He shook his head. “No. Not exactly.” His voice was quiet. He turned to see the rain was starting to stop and a rainbow could be seen through the drizzle. He got up looking out the window. 

“Do you need me for anything else?” Deuce asked confused if the conversation was over or not. 

The smaller male was thrown off. His thoughts trailing. “Huh?” He turned back around to look at him. 

“Can I go back to my room?” 

Riddle nodded, “oh yeah sure.” 

The other male grabbed his things and quickly headed over to now where his partner, Ace was standing. The dorm head noticed them smile at each other and go hand in hand back to their room. If he was going to be with someone he wanted to feel that too. 

***

Floyd returned back to the Octavinelle dorm and headed straight for his room. He normally would have confided in his brother Jade but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He had returned back wearing his gym clothes, being sweaty from practice. Sometimes being from the Coral sea had its drawbacks, he wasn’t as used to sweating as his land classmates. He took off his clothes wiping his sweat with them and threw them over a chair at his desk and then fell on his back on his bed. The eel stared up at the ceiling admiring the decorations but not fully focusing on them. 

He hadn’t spent much time thinking about the situation with the red head during practice. At least basketball was a good distraction but now he was back to thinking about it again. Trying to put everything in his mind together. Riddle seemed to be conscious of him. He blushed around him. But he told him not to become an Alpha. That “he” that was Riddle wasn’t worth it. Floyd rolled on his side. He was worth it. To him. He didn’t want anyone else. This angry little goldfish was adorable. He liked everything about him. How he tried his hardest. His smile when he thought no one was watching. He even thought how cute it was that he got so excited when he saw him eat sweets. 

Then the eels smile dropped a bit. “Sweets” he said out loud and his face changed a bit angry. He recalled that sometimes his goldfish would smile at that Sea Turtle whenever he gave him tarts. And that green haired glasses guy is also an Alpha. Thinking that his goldfish could actually have feelings for that other guy only enraged him more. 

Floyd grabbed his phone about ready to text Ace to ask him the location of the Sea turtle when the door to his room opened. 

In stepped his brother, Jade. He was carrying some books that he placed down on his desk. “The rains letting up. It should be perfect for mushroom hunting tomorrow. Want to join?” He smiled at his brother but his expression changed when he saw his face. “What’s up with you?” 

“Nothing.” He mumbled grabbing his eel plush and rolling over on the bed. 

“I know when somethings wrong with you. Don’t give me that.” Jade went over and quickly pulled the plush from his brother’s grasp as Floyd hung on like a stubborn child. 

“No! Let go” he wined. “At least Squishy loves me!” With a thud he fell on the floor and Jade now had it in his hands. 

“It’s Riddle again isn’t it? What now?” The other twin asked just standing there. He loved his brother but sometimes he couldn’t stand him. 

Floyd got up off the floor and sat back on his bed. He pouted. “I’ll only tell you if you give me back Squishy.” 

Jade reluctantly returned it to his childish twin who promptly hugged it close. 

“I just don’t know what to do.” He said with a sigh. “He doesn’t understand how much I love him. He told me not to become an Alpha for him. And I think he has a crush on that Sea turtle.” He mumbled his face getting a bit hot and bothered again. 

His twin sat in the desk chair with a chuckle. “Trey? You definitely don’t have to worry about him.” 

“How do you know?” Floyd said still looking a bit angry and pouty. 

“I just know.” Jade sighed and looked his brother straight in the eyes. “Could you maybe consider that he does like you but that’s the problem.” 

The other eel cocked his head looking at him confused, his expression now softer. “What do you mean?” 

“A fish could love a bird but where would they live?” 

Still even more confused Floyd stated. “Um I’m an eel and he’s not a bird, I mean I know I call him my goldfishie but he’s a human.” 

Jade shook his head. Sometimes his brother could be really dense. “It’s a metaphor. But what it means is you’re from two different worlds. He can’t live in the ocean. Which means you’d have to go with him and live in the Rose Kingdom. Are you prepared for that?” 

Floyd nodded. He had thought about it. He could still swim in the waters in the Rose Kingdom if he became a pair with Riddle. But he’d be subjected to a life on land. “I love him enough to do that.” 

“Then maybe that’s what he needs to hear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch my little reference to Finding Nemo? Floyd’s plushie is called Squishy. Anyway Floyd really showed a bit more of a possessive side to himself here didn’t he?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was a weekend. Some students planned to study, others club activities, and still others like Floyd just planned to sleep til noon. Jade had left early before the sun rose to go on his mushroom hunting just like he told his brother. He did poke him at 5:30, “Change your mind?” But the other eel just groaned and went back to sleep hugging his pillow. 

Riddle got up early. He studied and did homework that morning so he wouldn’t have to rush at the end of their weekend. The rest of his morning consisted of dorm head items. His door to the office wasn’t accessible to anyone but his vice dorm head, Trey, who had checked in on him early to let him know he was heading out. Riddle had no desire to leave the Heartslabyul dorm all day if he could but he knew he would at least need to grab some lunch and dinner at the dining hall. But seeing as he got through all his dorm duties early and the sun was out, maybe a walk outside would do him some good. 

The red head closed up his folders and stood up from his chair stretching. He wore a casual outfit since it wasn’t a school day of a pink polo and some white shorts. He left his office hearing the normal weekend commotion of mostly first and second years. They usually quieted down as he walked past them and waited until he left. Riddle didn’t really know if it was respect or downright horror that the students in his dorm ignored him. At least he had Trey, and he could probably count Cater in that too. The only students not scared of him were those outside his dorm. And then there was Floyd. He tried not to think about him as he left the dormitory building and felt the warm glow of the sun hit him. If anything that guy was more annoyance than friend. That’s what he tried to tell himself. But Riddle’s thoughts were still on him. 

As the red head walked towards the main campus he saw a familiar figure with teal hair walking towards him. He quickly hid behind a wall and then peered around the corner. But it wasn’t the eel he was thinking of. He quickly noticed it was Jade not Floyd and that wasn’t all, his number two, Trey was walking and smiling at him. Riddle found it pretty bizarre that the two were so close. He never actually noticed. He peaked around again as they got closer. 

“Stop it.” Jade smiled at Trey with a slight giggle. “Someone might see.” 

Riddle quickly hid again. His face flushed. He couldn’t believe it. They were acting super close. Maybe more than that. Was Trey and Jade an item? But then if they were that would have to mean that Jade was no longer a gamma. And Trey is an Alpha. So that would mean...? He kept thinking internally. It was a lot of info to take in all at once. Trey is his best friend and he never told him. Did Floyd know? 

He quickly ran off the other direction. There was another entrance he could use to get inside. So much was going through his head that he didn’t notice there was someone in front of him and he slammed into the much larger male. Riddle didn’t look up at first. The body was hard, definitely athletic. 

“Goldfishie?” 

Even if he hadn’t heard this familiar nickname, he definitely recognized the voice. Floyd was looking down at him as the red head looked up. He was wearing a really casual outfit of just a pair of basketball length shorts and a white tank. He looked like he just rolled out of bed and threw whatever on. The red head continued to stare not realizing that he was. His face flushed light pink. 

“Let’s get out of this heat.” The eel wiped his forehead and opened the side door. Riddle ended up following him. It was just the two of them. The school was pretty quiet on the weekends. “There. You were getting too much sun. Must keep that pale skin beautiful.” He turned his head to look at him with a smirk. 

“Why?” The red head stuttered a bit getting out his question while his cheeks were still flushed. “Why do you say such stupid things?”

Floyd determined it was now or never. He asked him the question and it was time to tell him. He turned around to face him. Walking closer to the smaller male which only made Riddle back away closer to the wall until he was pressed against it. “Why? Why you ask?” The teal haired male lightly grabbed Riddle’s chin angling it up to look at him. “I want to be a part of your world.” 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” He looked up even redder and a bit madder than before. Why can’t this guy just use real words?

The eel leaned in closer and closer and Riddle got even redder. The taller male’s voice got deeper and more serious. “It means I love you.” He paused briefly with a smile and added, “Riddle.” 

The red head looked at him shocked. “That’s true?” 

Floyd nodded his voice still deep and manly. “I told you before. You’re the only one that I want.” 

Riddle’s face cooled down some. A smile came across his face as he looked at the taller male before him. He was worried that he would make a mistake, that Floyd would resent being his Alpha. But he had to come to terms with his own feelings. There was a reason this annoying guy always encompassed his thoughts. Why he missed not seeing him, how he looked for him in the halls and couldn’t wait to go to school each day. It was to see him. 

“How do you-“

Before the teal haired could finish his sentence, lips were pressed onto his own. The smaller male was on his tip toes even though Floyd was bent over some. Riddle was pressing their lips together his eyes closed and his cheeks slightly puffed. He had wrapped his arms around his neck to hold on. 

The red head let go and opened his large blue-grey orbs to look at the male in front of him. 

“I’m sorry Goldfishie but what was that supposed to mean?” He smirked sending the question right back at him. 

Riddle sighed but smiled. He knew this guy’s tactics by now as well. His arms still wrapped around him, he smiled looking at him. “That means I love you too.” 

Floyd smirked. “That’s what I thought.” He leaned back in and lightly pressed their lips together. But he completely took over this time, not allowing the smaller male any control. He ran his hands on the smaller male’s waist going under his shirt to touch his skin. 

The red head moaned quietly feeling the unexpected warm hands of the larger male on his delicate skin. He felt the eel deepen his kiss by slowly putting his tongue into his mouth. It was a strange feeling at first. Riddle didn’t know kissing could be like this, so passionate. His body melted and just let his lover control their make out. 

As they continued to kiss heavily Riddle’s thoughts were on the burning passion he was feeling. So much so that he didn’t notice the hands that were on his side’s moved down to his ass squeezing his cheeks. “Mmf.” He pushed him back. “What are you doing?!” His face was red from embarrassment and slight anger that Floyd was doing that. 

“Oh come on Goldfishie. Let me have some fun. After all you’re mine now.” He smirked and leaned in and kissed his neck. 

He melted into it again. His body being held up by the wall and Floyd’s touch. He moaned feeling the lips on his sensitive skin. Riddle completely forgot that they were in the hallway in the school. He could only think of that moment. It was then that felt a hardness pressed against himself. 

“No!” The red head quickly pushed on the eel’s chest pushing him back. “Not here!” 

Floyd at first looked shocked but then a smirk came across his face. “So we can continue this somewhere else?” 

Riddle nodded and said softly glancing to the side. “My room.” 

“Well ok then.” The teal haired swept up his lover bridal style while the smaller male turned red as a tomato from embarrassment. “Now that I’ve kissed the boy,” his voice got deeper again and he whispered into his ear. “What else should we try?” 

“Just go before I change my mind.” The red head said still a bit pink and hid his face in the larger male’s chest. 

“Are you going to change your mind?” Floyd asked looking down a bit concerned. 

Riddle shook his head. Of course he wasn’t. He was embarrassed because he felt it too. He was tired of this questioning he had for so long. His heart was finally prepared. He was ready to become someone’s omega, to become a pair with Floyd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the sexy chapter 😏


End file.
